甲胄改造包
甲胄改造包是能将一件既有甲胄转化为拥有特殊外观和功能的职阶专有装。 描述 取得途径 The armor kit is dropped by the King of Dwarves. 甲胄改造 * The armor retains its strength requirement, protective value, & glyph. * The armor loses its “+N” suffix. * Most notably, you lose the ability to upgrade the armor any further. * In addition, as the armor has no level anymore, it’s not capped and thus potentially degraded when transferred through Hero's remains. * The armor takes on the appearance of the one in the character selection screen. * For abilities that affect all mobs within field of view, enemies seen using a potion of mind vision will be affected. 特殊功能 The epic armor special abilities are class-specific. They can be assigned to the quickslot, and some tactics can be devised around them. They cost half (rounded up) the Hero/ine’s current HP to cast, which makes spamming them less attractive, unless the tactic revolves around it. As the cost is rounded up, special abilities cannot be cast when the Hero/ine has only 1 HP left (“ ”). 英勇跃 enemies.| }} Heroic leap is the special ability for Warriors. It is a teleport that can be cast anywhere in line of sight, but cannot be used to bypass enemies in the way. Upon “landing”, it stuns all enemies for 2 turns in a 1-tile radius of the destination tile. * Even with a Potion of Levitation, slamming onto a trap will trigger it. * The Berserker sub-class can be used to inflict some serious damage on tough enemies by alternating stuns and hits, if you can risk the HP loss. Vampiric weapons might pair nicely here. 熔土术 Molten earth is the special ability for Mages. It will root all enemies in view to the spot, unable to move, and will also set them on fire. 烟雾弹 Smoke bomb is the special ability for Rogues. It is a teleport that can be cast anywhere in line of sight, and CAN be used to travel past enemies. 幽刃 Spectral Blades is the special ability for Huntresses. If you are wielding a weapon with an enchantment, there is a chance most, if not all, enemies in your field of view will be affected by the enchantment. 小提示 * The only current workarounds to the Half of Current HP cost are: # Standing on a Sungrass plant (heals every 5''' turns; can be combined with number 2 for greater/more rapid HP returns) - Molten Earth & Spectral Blades '''only, and # Glyph of Metabolism + upgraded Ring of Mending & upgraded Ring of Satiety (to delay/stave off hunger/starvation, via Metabolism glyph), as these are the only things that rapidly return big chunks of HP, without having to go into your supply of Healing potions. (It is advised not to use the Special Ability if you do not have these items, to compensate for the HP cost.) [NOTICE: The Sungrass plant component can only be used with Molten Earth & Spectral Blades, as the Hero/ine remains stationary while using those Special Abilities; for Heroic Leap & Smoke Bomb, the player will have to make do with only the other three components in number 2.] 其它 * 背包中的甲胄改造包并不会因通过Ankh复活而消失。 * 英文原名“Armor kit”来自于魔兽世界的一类消耗型道具，译为“补缀”，由裁缝、皮革师、铁匠创造，拥有提升装甲的能力。由于在本游戏中的应用效果有所差异，故采用其它译名。